


The Fragility of The Heart

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Chanyeol is comedy relief, Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jongin is a cage fighter, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Romance, Sehun is a nurse, Yifan is smol and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has always felt this way about Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fragility of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scelestus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelestus/gifts).



> Happy birthday to pcyosh! I hope your birthday is great and I apologize this is not a masterpeice like you deserve. I hope your day is pretty darn great. :) And welcome to sekaisquad.

T ruthfully, Jongin has noticed his neighbor’s crush a long time ago. At first he thinks he might have gotten it harder than he originally imagined when he sees the blush flush from the nurse’s pastel neckline to the creamy pale skin of his cheeks. His straight harsh eyebrows are drawn tightly in concentration and Sehun’s cute pink tongue is darting out from his thin lips. It makes Jongin’s chest hammer as he tries to resist breaking into a smile because it will hurt like a bitch to smile with his busted face.

 

“They  always go for your face.” Sehun says disapprovingly, nose wrinkling. He has made it known again and again he disapproves vehemently of Jongin’s career choice.  Jongin never gets upset by people’s disapproval and dislike. Cage fighting isn’t for everyone and certainly a blood sport. There are a lot of risks involved and certainly he has had his fair share of serious injuries.

 

Even now he can take a few punches but hisses trying to get out of Sehun’s grasp when the nurse dabs at his bruised face with ointment. Sehun only grips his chin firmer and dabs away with the sticky transparent ointment with concentration.

 

“You're mad at me?” Jongin asks and really, it's rhetorical. He can see the thinly veiled displeasure across the male's face clearly.

 

“I'm not mad.” Sehun insists, hands dropping to his side with a heavy sigh. “I just find it  hard to grasp  why ? Of everything in the world you could do why would someone choose an occupation that is literally killing you.”

 

Jongin diverts his eyes and Sehun doesn't press. He quietly cleans up the medical supplies he had dragged out without another word - his silent treatment more painful than the blooming bruises across his face and ribs.

 

“Sehun--...I-”

 

“Don't  Sehun me. Nothing changes with you.  Ever . Are you happy to cause people worry? Do you need money that bad? I can loan you it. But  this , this is madness Jongin.” Sehun finally let's out, desperately tired of being the one there to stitch his wounds. How much force had Jongin been hit with to crack his ribs? The thought alone makes Sehun queasy. 

 

Jongin's jaw locks. “Sehun,” he says warningly.

 

“I shouldn't nag you? Well,  sorry for caring. I can't do this. You don't acknowledge my feelings yet I'm required to be here to make sure you don't bleed to death. I just  can't , you know? It's torture.” The peak of the nurse's frustration hits. Despite popular opinion the ER nurse is in the business of death. He has seen more than his fair share of accidents and death. He's terrified one day when he wanders into his shift he'll find Jongin there, plummeted to death in the name of entertainment. It absolutely drives him crazy when he  passes Jongin's apartment in the evening and sees no light coming through the crack of the door frame.

 

Jongin watches Sehun disappear into his kitchen. He knows that if under any other circumstances Sehun would typically scold him for having an empty fridge containing only beer and day old take out from his favorite chicken place. But, he's  serious . Jongin really cannot blame Sehun for feeling that way either. He's experienced the same outbursts from his parents, his sisters, and good friends. He had, in all rights, taken Sehun for granted assuming he would always want to be there. 

 

He sits on his old tattered couch from his college days unsure what to do. He hears the faucet turn on and undoubtedly Sehun's cleaning up some before he goes back to his own apartment. The uneasy feeling of uncertainty creep up - he  knows Sehun likes him, he has  known for a while now. Likewise, he has developed feelings for the spitfire nurse as well. Some things just aren't like the fairytales. Despite the mutual affection (and likewise attraction) they're destined to always hit at the crossroads of conflict. 

 

He hears Sehun rattling around finishing up whatever he's doing before the tall man in the pastel blue scrubs returns moments later looking more uncertain than ever. His eyes are glazed over and the deep bruising of his the purplish hue underneath his eyes darker than ever. He looks fragile and it breaks Jongin's heart to think he is causing Sehun anguish.

 

“I'm going to go now. Make sure to take it easy for the next few days if you want to heal properly, alright?” Sehun asks hands curling into his shirt as his dark bangs drop in his face. “I think Yifan wanted me to invite you and Chanyeol over for dinner tomorrow. Being a chef has gotten to his head - he has this four course meal planned. For once, have the decency to come in one piece.” The words bite out harder than Sehun intended but he doesn't take them back. He watches the guilt spread across the once handsome face as he turns heading for the door. He  thinks he hears the soft murmur of his name escaping Jongin's lips but can't know for sure because he doesn't turn back around.

  
  
  
 

Chanyeol needs absolutely no reason or push to see Yifan, the tall pediatrician that Sehun has roomed with since their intern days. Chanyeol has a bounce in his step as he pushes back his dark inky hair knocking lightly on the door adjacent to Jongin's own apartment.

 

The door cracks open and before them is the lean figure of Yifan. He's wearing a cream colored sweater with an ugly polkadot apron across it. His smile is immediate when he sees Chanyeol, soft and shy. Jongin has always liked Yifan. The man was genuine and cared more about Chanyeol than anyone else he knew. They'd be a good match if the two quit tiptoeing around the obvious chemistry around them.

 

“Ah. It smells delicious.” Chanyeol’s deep voice exclaims as he kicks his shoes off. “Jongin told me Sehun told him you're getting into the cooking channel? I'll have to wife you before the year is up at this rate.” Chanyeol's eyes twinkle as he is met with Yifan’s gentle smile oozing affection.

 

Yifan colors. “What makes you think  I'd be the wife?” He asks pointedly, a hint of playful in his voice. “It's 2016, Park. I won't be held down by your stereotypes.”

 

Chanyeol's shoulders drop and his arm wraps around Yifan’s own; leaning in ever so slightly, “Lover boys are fighting again. Help me butter Sehun up so Jongin can apologize?”

 

Yifan takes a moment to acknowledge Jongin with a small knowing smile. “I think I can do that.”

 

Jongin sheepishly removes his shoes hearing someone clear their throat. He looks up at Sehun in the kitchen doorway wearing an irritated expression, arms crossed - eyes directed towards  him in annoyance.

 

“I do  not need buttering up. Just get your asses in here so I can get help setting the table.” Sehun barks. Yifan and Chanyeol don't look offended by the younger man's orders as they fall into line, Jongin lingering behind for a moment to cast Sehun an apologetic expression.  Sehun's expression hardens. “Don't look at me like that. Puppy dog eyes will get you nowhere.”

 

Jongin is relieved. Sehun might be angry still but he knows at least if he was still fuming he'd be ignored completely.

 

The four make their way into the small kitchen as Yifan takes his designated spot by the oven prepping the food. Sehun wearily hands Chanyeol the dishes and forces Jongin to start the rice cooker. It is not long before the last touches of the meal are finalized and they're all sitting at the tiny table, knees touching from their more than average height ratio, and digging into Yifan's delectable food. 

 

“If Chanyeol doesn't wife you, I will.” Sehun hums after a bite, a jab of the elbow from Chanyeol who looks scandalized Sehun might make a move on  his man.

 

“I guess I should be honored to know I'm  wife material from so many homosexual men.” Yifan teases lightly and soothes Chanyeol's affronted look with a pat to the man's knee. 

 

“I can't blame Sehun though. Marrying Jongin would be hopeless. Man can't take care of himself for his life.” Chanyeol successfully throws  him under the bus.

 

There is another hum of agreement and Jongin turns to Sehun betrayed.

 

“Don't look so wounded. We all know you'd happily live off caffeine and takeout if it weren't for me always bringing you leftovers.” Sehun says, tone significantly softer than before although not completely complacent yet. “You're lucky you're so handsome. After all, why else would I put up with your shit?” He asks.

 

Jongin chews his inner cheek.

 

“Our Jongin, here is a complete romantic. Softie to the core. He, fortunately, knows how to get the lads to drop their panties.”Chanyeol says and pats Jongin on the shoulder. “Don't be fooled by his charm, Hun. He's nothing but a player.”

 

Yifan laughs at Chanyeol's side as Sehun narrows in on Jongin.

 

“Is that so?” Sehun asks and before Jongin can open his mouth to defend himself from these false accusations, Sehun only smiles some successfully ripping the air from Jongin's lungs because  wow , he's forgotten how beautiful Sehun is.

 

Dinner goes by rather smoothly. Jongin is the butt of Chanyeol's jokes, Yifan looks at Chanyeol like he's the sun and Sehun softens up to him again.

 

As they all aid the cleaning up process he feels a weight suddenly press into his back and arms lock around him as he finishes drying the dishes. His head turns to see Sehun there - a little tipsy and lethargic. Sehun's thin lips place a small kiss on Jongin's nap causing a chorus of goosebumps to break out over the tan flesh.

 

Somewhere from the living room he can hear Chanyeol's indignant shout at some game him and Yifan are playing on the Xbox.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin asks quietly, eyes cast to the male's face as he turns around caged in by the younger’s arms.

 

“Jongin.” Sehun replies promptly but it's the way his name escapes Jongin's lips that has him so suddenly weak. Heat gushes to his stomach as he blinks at Sehun unsure. The pale slender fingers draw up Jongin's chin, raising the man's face to his own, and slotting their mouths together.

 

Sehun tastes like raspberry alcohol. It's soft and sweet on Jongin's tongue with Sehun very expertly ploys Jongin's mouth to part when a flick of his tongue.

 

Jongin is unsure if it his own moan or Sehun's that rumbles his chest as Sehun digs his fingers into the dark hair collected at his nape, tilting Jongin's head back.

 

Sehun knows where to touch, with how much intensity to touch and for how long because it's not long that Jongin is preening under the affection. Perhaps they don't quite see eye to eye in every matter but there is no doubt their bodies compatibility. The counter digs into the small of Jongin's back when Sehun's mouth moves more intently as if to draw out the breathless  Sehun please that escapes. Sehun's lips curls up kittenish as he strokes Jongin's cheek with his free hand pulling away to see his work of art.

 

Jongin's face is flushed and boyish. Dark eyes swirling with conflicted feelings and lips moist from Sehun's attentiveness. Jongin moving to close the space again is stopped by a firm hand on his chest. 

 

There is a silent hum of electricity between them as Sehun cranes his neck down a little to bury it in the crook of Jongin's neck. He nuzzles the skin there, peppering it with kisses - silently promising everything will be alright between them.

 

After all, the fear of not being with Jongin is as great if not greater than the one he feels when he thinks about Jongin's occupation.

 

If Jongin didn't have him, who would make sure he ate? That his wounds were treated properly? That he wasn't lonely?

 

It's a strange feeling to love someone so thoroughly but also he frightened over the power they have over you. To know that without a doubt your heart is placed in their hands to do as they please with it. It's like walking around with flowers for a ribcage - transparent and vulnerable to the outside ailments. But,  somehow Sehun ponders: he can overcome all those fears as long as Jongin continues to look at him the way he does, they could be washed away by the affection looming in the fighter’s dark gentle eyes.

 

“I love you.” Sehun says muffled in Jongin's skin feeling the calloused fingers  of Jongin's hands cup his own hand.

 

It's Jongin’s turn to raise Sehun's face to his own in a kiss that can only mean,  me too . It’s enough to wash away Sehun’s worries for now. Tomorrow will be a new day and he will have to face the reality of it all later. But for  now Jongin was his - here complacent in his arms and looking at Sehun like he had never seen a star before. 

  
  
 

Unceremoniously there is a murmur in the background, “ Yifan , I told you they were doing the do in the kitchen.”

 

Sehun can only bury his face into Jongin’s neck with a small curse unable to get any words out as he groans. 

 

‘Just die,” he croaks out to Chanyeol The Obnoxious ™ .

 


End file.
